Ham Ham Holiday
by Rougelover
Summary: the Deleted scene is up my friends and hope y'all read Ham Ham War that's coming out tomorrow and i need some new OC's so please ask your friends to read this and ask if they have any
1. Ham Ham Holiday

Ham Ham Holiday

It was a typical morning in Laura's home

Hamtaro came out of his carrier "I wonder where Laura is." He exclaimed then slid down the pipe and went to see the Ham Hams

*Meanwhile at the Club House*

"What do you mean no," Boss Argued

"I just don't think we need a vacation without Hamtaro Boss you know how great he is" Bijou said with much excitement in her voice

"I swear your still drooling over Hamtaro when are you gonna go to a new boy"Boss said a bit Jealous

"NEVER" she says a bit mad at Boss "I shall never forget about Hamtaro he will notice me sooner or later "

Hamtaro Rushes in and sees them, "HI GUYS! What are ya'll doing"

"Well we were gonna take a vacation but Bijou says no" says Boss Angrily

Bijou looks at Hamtaro and says "he wanted to leave you behind and go with me and the others to sunflower fort"

"Hika you mean the one that almost got overrun during the Ham Ham War" (later story)

"That's the one" she says smiling

"Wait were going to sunflower fort" shouts Howdy as he comes downstairs "that's about as good as eating sunflower seeds"

"Leave it to Howdy to make up something stupid like that" says a Disappointed Dexter

"Howdy gets in Dexter's face screaming and yelling while you two bit four eyed freak you think you can talk down to my jokes"

"Ugh I don't need this" says Boss as he grabs Dexter and Howdy "now you two listen if ya'll don't shut up im gonna knock ya'll into next week do you understand

"Yes Boss" they both answer quickly

"So what's this about a vacation I hear" says Stan as he walks into the club house

"Were trying to think of a vacation but Bijou is being difficult" he says with venom in his voice

"Ugh Boss your being difficult let Hamtaro come that way ya'll both will shut up" says a very upset Sandy

"Ok fine will take Hamtaro with us to Sunflower Fort" says Boss defeated

"Yay" says Hamtaro Excitedly

"Alright lets get packing" exclaimed Stan

"When did you get all excited about packing bro" says Sandy

"I just want to contribute for once" Stan says flatly

"right anyway lets go" Exclaimed Bijou

Next up Chapter 2 a perilous journey

TUNE IN NEXT TIME


	2. The Way To Sunflower Fort

The Way to Sunflower Fort

All the Ham Hams gathered up their stuff and left to Sunflower Fort

"I forgot" says Hamtaro "Were we supposed to bring Snoozer"

All the ham hams groaned

"Well he sleeps most of the day I guess we can leave them" says Hamtaro a bit embarrassed

Bijou sighs and says "leave Hamtaro alone he was just saying with we were supposed to bring him"

"Yes mam" says all the Ham Hams

Hamtaro whispers to Bijou "Thanks for backing me up Bijou"

Bijou blushed and says smiling "you owe me big time"

Hamtaro gulped "uh right uh huh"

Bijou giggled "Come on lets hurry" she said grabbing his hand and running to the others

Hamtaro gulps again and looks at Walnut Hill and sees soldiers fighting over the hill he rubs his eyes and looks again "They Vanished"he said surprised

Boss looked angrily at Hamtaro "what are you doing Hamtaro"

Hamtaro yelped "She grabbed my paw honest"

Bijou sighed she liked holding his paw "I was just trying to catch up to you guys"

"Ha that's a real kick in the can" Howdy said laughing at his own joke

"You're so childish Howdy" Dexter said in a mocking kind of way

Howdy pounced Dexter "You dare make fun of my jokes again

Hamtaro looked to his side and saw two soldiers stabbing an enemy soldier in the chest he watched in horror as blood spilled on the floor he rubbed his eyes and they were gone "what's going on" his voice squeaked

Pashmina eyed Hamtaro "Dangit Bijou why do you have to have a crush on him" she said as she sighed

Penelope ran ahead of everyone and screamed "I see waterway hill where close to Sunflower Hill!"

"Good thing their isn't any troops still hear I would have been scared crapless" said a frightened Panda

"Calm down Panda all the soldiers were kicked out because of to much casualties" Maxwell said in a comforting voice

"I guess your right" said panda

A red hamster watched from the bushes "ha they think the era of the soldier hams is over it has only just begun"

Who is this mysterious hamster and my first two OC's will be here im taking

OC Request send me a reply if you have one


	3. Trouble in Hamtropolis

Trouble in Hamtropolis

It was a nice day all of the ham hams were still sleeping until Boss woke up

Boss yawned and sees Bijou and Hamtaro "Why does she like Hamtaro and not me" he sighs and starts to wake everybody up

"Hey Boss" Cappy asked "Do you still have the map"

Boss glared at Cappy "Of course I have the map im not stupid" checks his backpack for the map and it's gone

Boss gulped "Oh this can't be happening this can't be happening"

"What's wrong Boss" says Hamtaro

Boss sighed "The map is gone"

All of the ham hams groaned

"You lost the map" yelled Sandy

"Yes and im sorry maybe we can get directions" he said cheerfully

"You better hope we do" Sandy says shaking a fist at Boss

They all start walking towards a road sign that said Hamtropolis and Ham town

"So which way" Said Howdy

Hamtaro looked at the sign "uh I think huh I don't know"

"I'll help you out" says a red hamster with a M-16 in his paw

"You'll want to go to Hamtropolis it's supposed to be the safest place" he said tightening the grip on his gun

Hamtaro shook his head "Ok thanks and what's your name" he said smiling

"The names Daniel" he said smiling "Now ya'll get on to Hamtropolis" and with that said he went the opposite way

"So to Hamtropolis" they all said and marched on, when they made it Hamtropolis was closed to being in ruins

"What happened" said a sad Maxwell

"You" a voice said behind them "Stand down and drop any weapons that you have rebels"

Hamtaro turned around and saw an ak-47 muzzle in his face "uh y...Yes sir" he said and got on his knees

"You all are in a world of hurt" he took them all to a slave camp "this is where you will sleep and work" then he left

"You guys too huh" said two hamster voices…A golden colored hamster with goggles and a bright blue scarf that covered his mouth came out and so did a Purple hamster with an American flag in his hand

The golden hamster looked at them and said "Hi im a Kai and me and my buddy Jam here were arrested for helping a rebel cause break through enemy lines" he said proudly….that will be the end of this chapter hope ya'll like it


	4. The Escape from Hamtropolis

The Escape from Hamtropolis

Hamtaro sighed "This is not good were trapped in Hamtropolis"

Kai slapped Hamtaro "Get a hold of yourself Hamtaro will get out of here me and Jam made a plan when we were captured" gestured for Jam to start the presentation

Jam got the map out and pointed to the holding cells "Were here and the Guards will be here in 30 seconds we need a distraction"

All the Ham Hams looked at Boss

Boss glared "Me are you serious…fine" hears them coming "Hey you guys suck"

Guards glare at Boss and open the cell

Kai Shouts "Now"

A black hamster comes down and fires a round into both guards head

Hamtaro saw the scar on his eye "hey thanks"

The hamster looked at them "who are you" points the handgun at them

They all said "were the ham hams and you are"

The hamster put the handgun in a holster "The names Dusk and you guys owe me for saving your sorry asses"

Hamtaro sighed "I have five dollars" hands it to him

Dusk nodded "perfect ok lets get out" and with that said he ran from the holding cells

"Wait" They yelled and ran after him

Kai smiled "He's an assassin amazing never thought I'd see one"

Jam looked outside "there's so many guards how are we going to get through"

Bijou sees Dusk and smiles "Easy watch Dusk take care of them"

Hamtaro looked "Oh hehe"

Dusk took one of the Guards blade and slit the others throat then took his handgun and fired into the heads of every other guard left

Dusk smiled "That was too easy alright where are you guys headed"

Sandy smiled and said "were headead to Sunflower Fort"

Dusk nodded "Sunflower Fort huh hm mind if I tag along"

Hamtaro shook his head "Not at all the more the merrier"

Dusk nodded "alright cool lets go before more of those goons show up"

Oxnard gulped "there will be more"

"Not if we start moving" said Dusk

All the ham hams walked close together and headed toward Ham valley

( well it might not have been the best chapter but it was alright anyway thanks for all the epic Oc's and im still accepting them)


	5. Big Trouble in Ham Town

Big Trouble in Ham Town

All the Ham Hams were on their way to Ham Town because the red hamster Daniel led them the wrong way

Hamtaro sighed "I really hate Daniel"

Dusk stopped

Pashmina looked at him "their something wrong Dusk"

Dusk started to laugh "Daniel tricked you guys by telling you to go to Hamtropolis"

Hamtaro looked angry "Yeah why are you laughing" he yelled

Dusk shook his head "You guys need me you all are hopeful but I don't come cheap

All the ham hams sighed and gave him Ten Bucks

Dusk smiled "Perfect"

Kai whispered to Sparkle "I really hate giving this guy my money"

Sparkle giggled "don't we all"

The Ham Hams continued walking until they saw an all pink hamster sitting on her knees in the grass beside the road

Hamtaro smiled "hi there"

The pink hamster looked at them and smiled "hi what brings you travelers here"

Hamtaro frowned "Were heading to Ham Town anyway my name is Hamtaro and these are the Ham Hams"

The pink hamster smiled "Well my name is Hikari" she stands up and they can clearly see the bow and katana on her back

Dusk nodded "what's with the nice looking blade Hikari"

Hikari smiled "You Travelers have never seen a Katana before"

Dusk shakes his head "Once but that was it"

Jam walked up to her "Would you like to come with us to Ham Town"

Hikari thought about it "Well it would be nice to get out of here…yes"

Jam smiled "Great we have another person joining us Boss"

Boss looked at Jam "Really that's great can I talk to you Jam over here"

Jam shrugged "uh sure" he walked over to where boss is "So what"

Boss sighed "Stop inviting people we don't know you tried to invite a turtle last time"

Jam glared at Boss "Im just trying to be friendly"

Boss sighed again "Fine whatever"

Bijou yelled "Come on Boss and Jam where leaving"

"Coming" they both yelled and ran off

A few hours later they are within view of Ham Town and see fire at the gate

Hamtaro looked scared "What's going on their" he said and ran toward the gate

Boss yelled after him "No Hamtaro what are you doing" and chased after him

Hikari looked around "Hiff Hiff people are in trouble" she ran to the gate of Ham Town with Hamtaro and Boss

The Ham Hams looked around

Howdy sighed "This can't be happening"

All the ham hams ran to the gate with the others

(that's the end of this chapter mates hopefully ya'll enjoyed it and if you guys have ever played fallout 3 and done the quest big trouble in big town then you would get the joke for the title anyway Hamha)


	6. The War of Ham Town

The War of Ham Town

Hikari jumped on top of the flaming gate "Jeez the whole place is burning there are atleast a dozen hams down their that are slaughtered"

Hamtaro climbs on to the gate "Then it's time we wage war and save these poor townfolk

All the Ham Hams yelled "We will liberate Ham Town"

"What was that" Daniel said looking outside "Oh damn it's those freaking ham hams " he takes out a radio "All units to the front gate we have intruders

All the units formed a perimeter around the gate "Freeze"

Hamtaro turned around with a grenade in his hand "As you wish" and tossed it into the crowd and watched as a huge wave of flesh was engulfed in a explosion of Sharpnel

Kai jumped on the gate with a russian ppsh and fired into the crowd "Die die die"

Jam had an M2 Flamthrower and burst through the gate setting fire to the miltia

"Crap fall back troops fall ba- awwwww" Hamtaro was behind him with a machete

"We live for the Liberation of this place"

Dusk tripped a soldier and shot him in the head twice enjoying the blood spraying from his membrane "Ha I relish in the slaughter"

Boss looked at him "I can see that"

"all soldiers are being terminated Daniel"

Daniel growled "Dammit"

Hamtaro smiled "All we got to do is take down Daniel"

Kai smiled "That will be easy"

Daniel growled "You think it was easy" he said raising his M-16 up and firing at dusk

Dusk dodged them and fired at Daniel

Daniel smiled "Your bullet went through me you can't kill me " he turns around and fires a bullet into Hamtaro

Hamtaro groaned and fell over bleeding all over the floor

Bijou screamed "No" and ran to Hamtaro's side

Boss looked angerly at Daniel and tackled him "I will kill you" punches Daniel in the face and shoves a knife in his eye

Hamtaro stood up slowly and smiled "I feel a lot better now hm my wound is better and is healing quickly weird"

Dusk smiled "Well were closed to sunflower fort very close"

(The end of this chapter hope ya'll liked it and I am still accepting OC)


	7. Sunflower Fort Inbound

Sunflower Fort Inbound

Hamtaro sighed "Man this is annoying how far our we from Sunflower Fort

Bijou smiled "We still have a ways to go Hamtaro"

Hamtaro groaned

Boss laughed "Man hey a helicopter maybe we can get a ride their

All the Ham Hams smiled

"Hopefully we don't fly to far from are target" said Howdy

Dexter sighed "That's the least of our worries look" Dexter pointed at local militia

Boss looked at them "Uh there are only two of them and they both are holding RPG's"

Dusk shook his head "I'll show you how it's done" he jumps down on them and slams their heads into the cement "Ha ya'll owe me again"

All the Ham Hams grumbled and handed him 10 bucks

Hamtaro looked at the helicopter surprised "Wait I know this helicopter it was stolen from the military years ago"

Sparkle sighed "Then what type of helicopter is it"

"It's a titanium grade-A Ham Blaster perfect for taking out heavy infantry and armored vehicles"

Kai smiled "So who has pilot training here"

Jingle smiled "Im sure we all know who does dudes" he said while raising his hands

Oshare smiled "Alright then you drive Jingle"

Kai smiled and looked at Sparkle "Hey would you like to sit with me on the heli

Sparkle smiled brightly "Of course I do" and they both got on the heli

Jingle put on a military headset that was connected to the helicopters microphone "fasten your self in it might be a bumpy ride" he turned on the heli and off they went"

Bijou smiled "Hamtaro don't you love flying high on these kind of vehicles"

"Yea it's great" He said smiling

Bijou sighed happily and fell asleep on Hamtaro's shoulder

Sparkle looked at everyone "Everyone's asleep Kai"

Kai smiled "Well now I can ask you what I wanted to ask you"

Sparkle looked at him "Oh and what is that"

Kai looked into her eyes "I've wanted to say this ever since I saw you in Hamtropolis…I love you"

Sparkle smiled and kissed his cheek "I love you too"

"Hm who are these people certainly not soldiers oh well chief said shoot anything this way toward Sunflower Fort" he grabbed an Ham locker and shot at the Ham Blaster

Jingle saw the flying missile and tried to avoid it only to have the rotor shot out "Aw dammit Ham Hams wake up were going down"

The helicopter was going around in circles and crashed next to the gate of Sunflower Fort

(That's the end of this chapter tomorrow will be the exciting conclusion to Ham Ham Holiday and next will be the Sunflower war taking place before Ham Ham holiday send a review if you want me to put the deleted scene I left out in Ham Ham Holiday)


	8. The War of Sunflower Fort

The War of Sunflower Fort

Jingle struggled with the helicopter "I can't keep it up"

They crashed in front of the gate

Kai coughed "is everyone ok"

Sparkle looked around "Where's Hamtaro"

Bijou walked around the crash and sees him lying down by the crash unmoving

Boss looked at him "Is he dead"

"There is no way to tell but" puts a gun to bosses head "I'll make sure you are

Jam takes out a pistol and fires missing the soldier

The soldier turned around and shot Jam point blank in the head

Jam fell down with blood gushing from his head

Hikari took out her katana and sliced the soldier in half

Boss sighed "Hamtaro and Jam"

Dusk nodded "Come on we have to get the soldiers out of Sunflower fort"

All the hams hams ran to the gate and held guns at their sides

Kai looked at them "You guys ready"

They nodded and he pushed open the door

A hail of bullets came from the gate as they killed every soldier

Maxwell had a Molotov and threw it into a near by command post

Dexter had an MG42 and killed all soldiers who got in his way

And Howdy ran around with a .357 magnum taking all of the ham soldiers with him

"Ugh what happened" The hamster said getting up he looked at Sunflower fort and saw fire rising up "Oh crap" he ran to the gates

Boss took out a Bowie knife and slit the soldiers throat standing by the second checkpoint

Dusk smiled "These soldiers are weak against us" he raised his hand gun then lowered it at the generals head "Today we take Sunflower Fort" he pulled the trigger and blood gushed from the wound in the generals head

"What the heck" the hamster saw the general fall as he hit the floor

Boss looked around "This ends are revolution"

Dusk smiled Dusk smiled "Exactly….Hamtaro"

"What are you talking about the ham ham war was fought by me and you and all the other ham hams you just don't remember I wiped your memory

The hamster looked shocked and walked up to Dusk "You wiped are memories so we couldn't remember what we did in the war"

Hamtaro sighed "So how we getting home"

Stan smiled "By heli"

Boss also smiled "Im driving you guys" he said getting in the pilot seat

The others got into the side and were off to the clubhouse where more adventures will be planned

(well that's the end of my story and tomorrow the deleted scene Cappy's incident will be added tomorrow that's why cappy wasn't in this chapter anyway as you now know the ham hams will be returning in the ham ham war story happy reading mates)


	9. Cappy's Incident

Cappy's Incident

The ham hams moved through Ham Valley so they could get to Ham town

Cappy sighed "Are we their yet"

Boss groaned "For the last time cappy no were not their"

Bijou shook her head "Were almost there Cappy"

Hamtaro nodded "I don't think the little guy has ever walked so much in his life

All the ham hams found a nice resting spot and laid down for a quick snooze all except Cappy

Cappy groaned "I want to go to Ham town now" he ran from the group towards gang country of ham valley

Cappy looked around "This doesn't look right it seems so much more dark here"

"Really you finally figured it out kid"

"What" cappy turned around only to get a swift punch in the face

Cappy staggered back blood dripping from his face "Ow"

The hamster that punched him look at him evilly "You're going to die here kid"

Back at the campsite

"Cappy" they yelled

Hamtaro sighed "Where is he"

Sparkle sighed too "We shouldn't have fallen asleep

They heard a scream and went to the direction they heard it from

Cappy screamed as the guy held the knife against his face

"Shut up kid" the hamster said and slapped Cappy with the knife

Cappy whimpered

Hamtaro looked angry and jumped onto the guy with the knife "Why you trying to kill a kid" Hamtaro raised his fist and smashed the guys skull

Boss and Maxwell were helping Cappy out

Bijou looked at him sadly "Are you ok Cappy"

Cappy just shook his head and closed his eyes

Boss looked shocked "Kid wake up kid" he shook Cappy and he didn't awake

Hamtaro sighed "No he…..he's dead"

Cappy fell from the arms of Boss and Maxwell

"I had a good life Ham Hams and im happy you guys brought me along to have an adventure but I guess I wasn't prepared for it these guys brutally punched and cut me I may be dead but it wasn't your fault I ran off I shouldn't have but my adventurous soul wanted me to go to Ham Town bye guys I'll see you all soon"

Jam looked at the sky "So what do we do"

Hamtaro looked at them "We give him a proper burial" they buried him under a nice tree with his cap "Please are Holy Father look after our friend"

All the Ham Hams bowed for a moment of silence

(That was the deleted scene I left out it was too brutal for a kid to die in my story so I left it out and hope ya'll read my Ham Ham War story)


End file.
